Love in the end of the world
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Just a little Maggie/glenn fluff set in between seasons 3 and four


Glenn went out looking out for Maggie. He couldn't find her anywhere, and that worried him. A lot. They had just gotten engaged, for whatever that was worth in those days, but still, all he knew was that he loved her more than anything in the world. He'd promised Hershel that he would do everything to protect Maggie, and if anything should happen to her he would never be able to live with himself, let alone what Hershel would do to him.

There were some walkers on the other side of the fence, so he didn't yell out too loudly for fear of bringing out others, but still...the thought of losing Maggie was too much to even process. She had to be okay. She just had to. Still, nothing could be taken for granted, so he refused to give up his search.

"There you are! Where in the world have you been?" he declared as he stumbled across Maggie. She was lying on the grass, twisting a few blades and appeared to be in a world of her own.

"What, don't tell me you were worried about me," Maggie teased with a smile. "You think the walkers got me, didn't you?"

"That's not funny. You shouldn't joke about such things."

She propped herself up on her elbows, sensing how serious he was. "You really were worried, weren't you?"

"Of course I was! No one could find you, I couldn't find you, your dad doesn't know where you were..do you know what he would do to me if something happened to you?"

"What's that, walker-bait?" she laughed.

"Will you stop calling me that? That's not even funny. It wasn't funny the first time you said it, and it's not funny now," Glenn frowned.

"Come on, baby. Where's your sense of humor? Not everything has to be life-or-death, you know."

he knelt down so he could face her. "Don't you see that it is? Just because we're in here and they're out there doesn't mean anything! Things change all the time. Just because we've been 'safe' for a while doesn't mean we always will be. And then there's the Go...there are other threats out there."

She knew who he was referring to. The Governor, the man who had almost raped her. She could never forget that.

Sensing her change in demeanor, he pulled some weeds from her hair. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know. I know you didn't. You still haven't asked me what I'm doing out here," Maggie replied softly.

"I didn't think it was my business..."

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Yes. I think about it all the time. Will we have enough to eat tomorrow, will we still have a place to stay, will they..."

"Forget about this. Just for a minute, forget about the walkers and death and blood and everything else..." she sighed ."I'm talking about the future. Our future."

"So was I."

"Glenn, you don't get it, do you? Think big picture. Think five, ten years from now. Do you wonder where we'll be?"

"I don't know. Thinking that far ahead of time only leads to trouble."

She looked down. "I do. I think about it all the time."

"And what do you see?"

"I see us...not everyone, just you and me and maybe my daddy and Beth, on a farm, just like my daddy used to have. You and I, we have a couple of kids, maybe one on the way. The kids will be out on the front porch playing like kids do, and you'll be patting my stomach, telling me how much you love our little family. I know that sounds crazy, but right now, that's all I got."

"That's not crazy. That sounds perfect."

As much as Glenn wanted to tell her it was foolish to think like that, to make plans for a future that would probably never happen, that it was only by luck that they were all still around, he couldn't bring himself to tear down her dreams like that.

So he surprised her by falling down next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Maggie grinned.

"For being you."

"I love you, Glenn."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

"So tell me, you still scared 'bout them walkers out there?" she smiled at him.

"Right now I'm more worried about your father catching me out here holding you like this."

"Come on, Glenn. Let's go get some water."

So he obliged; despite the craziness of the world around them, he'd found something that not even the walkers took from him. He'd found love, and for that, he'd always be grateful.

The end


End file.
